Everything
by OneHellOfAWriter01
Summary: Dean shows Castiel how much he loves him. It's romantic and sweet. But there's yaoi. Two men having beautiful sex with each other. Just an excuse for me to write about my two favorite characters making love. One-shot. Enjoy. Review. Request any kinks you have for a new Dean x Castiel story. Thank you for reading.


"What are you doing?" It was a simple enough question. Innocent Castiel just wanted to know about Dean's not-so-innocent actions. Because, you see, the angel had appeared in front of one of the beds in the crappy motel room the brothers had been renting while working on another case. Sam just so happened to be at the local library, trying to dig up some much needed information. Dean just so happened to have the room to himself for a few hours. And poor Castiel just so happened to catch the elder hunter with his hand down his pants. There was a moment of silence when green met blue and not a word was said. Dean was frozen with embarrassment. Castiel tilted his head to the side curiously, a look in his eyes that said he didn't understand. God. Why was it so adorable when he did that? And why did that make it so difficult to stop rubbing himself? But when the angel asked that question, he managed to pull his hand out of his jeans and sit up, adjusting himself awkwardly.

"Geez, Cas. Can't a guy get a little privacy?" He laughed lightly, yet nervously, attempting to play it off as nothing. But the other just continued to stare at him in confusion and wonder. With a sigh, Dean looked anywhere but the angel. "I was just...I was just having a little "me" time, okay? No big deal. Just a little fun." At this, Castiel approached him and sat down on the bed. His big blue eyes were suddenly lit up as he reached out and rubbed Dean's crotch through his jeans. Dean may or may not have let that go on for a short moment, letting out a soft grunting noise, before gently taking Castiel's hand away from him. "What are you doing, Cas?" And when he replied in that deep, gravely voice of his that "I want to have fun, too", Dean couldn't believe his ears.

"Cas, buddy, you can't-" But he was cut off mid-sentence when the other's eyes seemed to fill with the sadness of being told he couldn't play Dean's game. "Alright. Are you sure, Cas? I mean...you're an angel. And I'd be showing you how to do some pretty...not angelic things..." The blue eyed male nodded quickly. "That's okay, Dean. I trust you. I know you wouldn't make me do anything that I wouldn't end up liking." That smile...it did things to Dean. And he felt this overwhelming desire to kiss him. A desire that he did not try to suppress. Leaning in, Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's. He was worried that he'd done something wrong when the angel wasn't returning the kiss. But it would appear that he simply didn't understand what was going on, and after he'd let Dean lead for a few seconds, he'd learned enough to kiss him back, which made the hunter very happy and very proud of what a fast learner he was.

After he'd pulled away to catch his breath, he was happy to see the inexperienced angel's lips were kiss swollen and Cas was looking eager to try more things. "Dean..." He spoke in a gravely whisper. "Is this a part of our profound bond?" Dean nodded and ran his fingers through Castiel's messy, permanent sex hair, until he reached the back of his neck, which he held gently while pulling him into another kiss, this one even more passionate than the last. "There are many things that you and I are going to do together, Cas. I'll teach you everything you need to know about everything sex related. We'll start with the very beginning, okay?" The blue eyed beauty nodded slowly, waiting for Dean to proceed with the lesson.

"I assume you're a virgin...since you're an angel...and you didn't even know what I was doing when you first got here. So we'll take things slow and gentle." Normally, Dean wasn't like this. He didn't take his time to make sure every little detail was perfect for his bedmate. He didn't actually care too much about the other person; always leaving right after it was over and never seeing them again. But this wasn't just another person. This was /Cas/. And he wanted it to be wonderful for him. Especially since it was his very first time experiencing anything like this. And they were in a crappy motel room. Damn it. Cas deserved so much better than this. He deserved everything. Because Cas was perfect. And Cas was Dean's. That was when Dean realized that Castiel really was his. That no one else could touch him like he was about to, because Castiel would never allow it. He was letting Dean because he trusted Dean. And that made him feel so special. He delivered several soft kisses to Castiel's face, to which the angel scrunched up his nose. Adorable. Everything Cas did was adorable. He loved it. He loved /him/. "Wait, Cas. I just...I want to tell you something. I want you to know right now that I love you. I can't say it for the first time after we do this because then you might think that I only I love because you let me do those things to you. But that's not true. I am going to love you, even if you stop me right now and say you'd rather not do anything. And I...have felt this way for a long time." Castiel smiled at him and took Dean's hand in his own, holding it gently. "I know, Dean. We are connected. I am your angel. I can feel what you feel, think what you think, know what you know. And I have been aware of your feelings for quite a while now. I just didn't want to...to say anything about it yet, because I knew you'd tell me when the time was right. As an angel, I have never experienced romantic love before. I only know of the love that God feels for all his children. But this is different. This is...dare I say...stronger? I want to be near you, always. And I believe that is because I love you, as well, Dean."

Now, Dean was overjoyed with the fact that Castiel shared those feelings. He was over the moon with happiness. And he told his angel that with every little kiss their lips shared. He cleared his throat awkwardly for a second. "Please don't tell anyone about what I said. I mean...you can tell them that I love you. But just not all that mushy stuff. Can't have people thinking I'm a big girl, ya know?" He laughed nervously and Castiel nodded with a grin. "As long as I'm the only one who gets to see the...big girl side of you, then I'm happy to keep it our little secret." Dean was very appreciative of this. He didn't waste any more time getting to their lesson now. In a flash, he had Cas undressed and waiting excitedly for Dean's instructions. Dean sat beside him and kissed his shoulder softly while whispering to him.

"Alright, angel. The first thing I'm going to teach you is the very basic thing. I want you to take your cock-" He gestured to the appendage in case Cas didn't understand. "-and hold it in your hand gently. Make a fist. Yes, that's right, very good. Now slowly move your hand up and down the length." Castiel obediently followed these directions. And it was...amazing. He didn't know something could feel this good until now. It was a little scary, the new sensations and all, but he trusted Dean with all his heart. So he continued until he felt the other's hand replace his own and resume the stroking motion from earlier. "Yeah...you like that, Cas? Feels good, doesn't it? It's always better when someone else touches you...But hey. Don't you ever let anyone but me or yourself touch you like this, okay? You're mine." Cas nodded in agreement and smiled at Dean. His face was contorted in absolute pleasure. The other male had started adding in some other things to his actions. Like twisting his hand every time it moved up. And caressing his scrotum with his free hand. And, Castiel's favorite, rubbing his thumb over the tip every time he reached it, smearing the precum that continued to bead there. Everything felt so indescribably amazing. But then, impossibly, it felt /better/. Dean had moved to kneel in front of him, between his knees, on the floor. And his member, throbbing with want, was in the hunter's mouth. Oh the way he was sucking him! How his tongue would swirl around the tip when it was shallowly in his mouth and then his throat would allow the tip to slide down it when he was in deep. How Dean's cheeks hallowed out perfectly while he bobbed his head up and down the length. How he would moan around his mouthful and send little vibrations through Castiel's whole body. It was wonderful. And it had Castiel leaning back on the bed, supporting himself on his elbows, with his head tilted back in an endless stream of the most beautiful moans Dean had ever heard in his life. And it only made him want to pleasure him even more.

Castiel felt an unfamiliar coiling in his lower stomach, accompanied by heat beginning to pool there as well. It felt like he was going to explode. "D-Dean!" He moaned it out. But something in how he said it made Dean know that was was afraid. He pulled back, stopping what he was doing to the angel, which made him whimper in protest. "It's alright, my angel. You're not going to explode even though I know it must feel that way. Doesn't it feel good when I touch you? Well, that thing you were feeling was the beginning of an orgasm. And when you have an orgasm, it feels better than everything I've already done to you, combined. When you do...do that, though, there will be some sticky white stuff that shoots out of your cock. It's called cum. I'm just warning you so you don't freak out when that happens. It's okay, so don't worry. Completely normal. I do it all the time." He gave a light smirk, which actually helped Castiel calm down a bit. "I-I stopped having the feeling...why?" He asked, out of breath. "That's because I stopped touching you. When I start again, the feeling will eventually come back. Now, I'm going to try a few more things with you tonight. So try not to finish too soon, okay? I'll tell you when I want you to cum for me."

And with that, the human moved his angel on the bed so that he was supporting his top half with his forearms, and on his knees so his ass was in the air for Dean to admire. "So beautiful, Cas. Just like that." He smiled and gently rubbed the other's bottom for a moment before carefully spreading him apart to get a good look at that sweet little rosebud. He looked so tight, it made Dean groan, shifting uncomfortably in his pants. But this wasn't about him. He had to make sure everything was going flawlessly for his angel before he could even start to worry about his own arousal. Dean directed his attention back to the waiting angel, all spread open for him, and leaned in to kiss the entrance softly. Castiel squirmed a bit at his most intimate place being touched like this. But Dean gently stroked his thighs and whispered that it was okay, and he got ahold of himself, staying still for his lover. The human began slowly licking his quivering hole, and it had Cas trembling and moaning for him in a matter of seconds. He wasn't at all surprised that Castiel didn't taste dirty. He knew the angel would taste clean and soft and wonderful. And he was right. Castiel was /perfect/. His tongue played around the rim for a few moments between kisses and quick swipes of his tongue across the whole thing. And then, after a brief moment of lost contact, Dean came back to his hole, but his with fingers this time. Apparently, he'd wetted them a moment ago and was now ever so slowly easing one inside of his beloved angel. He couldn't help but groan at how.../wow/ the tight heat was. And he delighted in imagining what it would soon feel like around his cock.

At first, the finger inside of him felt a bit uncomfortable. Not painful. Though also not very pleasant. But he knew that Dean would make this feel good for him soon. And, eventually, with three total fingers deep inside of him, Dean's fingertips managed to locate the hidden bundle of nerves that had the dark haired male moaning in bliss and grinding his own hips back against those fingers. "Oh! Dean! What was that?!" Dean chuckled lightly and curled his fingers in that exact spot again. "That, my sweet little angel, is your prostate. When I pound my cock against it for long enough, you'll definitely cum." And that's when Castiel knew what he needed. He /needed/ Dean inside. Not just his fingers. Something much bigger. Thicker and longer. Something that would fill him up so completely and make him feel...whole. He had to have Dean's member inside of him. Now. "Dean, please...please, I need..." Dean smirked and pulled back to finally remove his own clothing. Once he was nude, he returned behind his lover and leaned over him, his chest to the angel's back as he ground his own hard cock against Castiel's ass. The angel could feel how big he was without even looking at it. And he wanted it inside of him. So he moved his hips back, rubbing purposefully against the other's arousal. "Shh, baby...I'll give you what you want. You want my cock, don't you? I'll give you my cock. Fill you up nicely. I'll make myself a home in that virgin ass of yours. And no one else will be allowed in my home." He quickly reached over to grab a bottle of lotion that was kept on the bedside table, using it to help lubricate his length, just in case his saliva wouldn't be enough.

After asking one that time if Castiel was entirely sure that he wanted to do this, and being reassured by many whimpers of the word "please", Dean felt that they were ready to go on with it. So he gently held the other male's hips and slid himself inside, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed to the hilt. Castiel's grace eliminated the pain, so he was bucking his hips back after less than a minute of Dean staying where he was, doing nothing. And how could Dean ever even think about denying his angel anything? He never could. Loved him too much to ever say no. Thankfully, there wasn't any reason to say no in this situation. So Dean pulled out until only the tip was left inside, before sliding back in and hitting Castiel's prostate dead on. For Castiel this was heaven. No. Never had heaven shown him such pleasures. This was better than heaven. This was /Dean/. And he knew that would be all he'd ever really need. Without any further ado, the couple soon found themselves in a steady rhythm. Dean was taking this nice and slow since this was his lovers first time. He leaned in to press hot, open mouth kisses to Castiel's neck, shoulders, and upper back. His arms were wrapped securely around his angel as he thrust right into his special place each time. Castiel was seeing stars by now. And that was when he felt it. "Dean...Dean...I'm getting that feeling again...So good. Feels so good. Please don't stop. O-Oh!" Dean's fingers wrapped around the other's member and he stroked him through his climax. The angel's seed spilled over his hand and on the bed sheets beneath them. Dean brought that hand to his mouth to lick off what little substance he had managed to catch. The delicious taste, combined with the way Castiel tightened himself even further around him, had Dean filling his angel up with a warmth only seconds later, groaning out his name as he did so.

The two laid there in each others arms, glowing from the aftermath of their intense climaxes. Dean was holding his new lover close to his chest. He'd never been one for cuddling...until now. And Castiel seemed very happy about that. He nuzzled against the human softly and sighed with contentment. "Did we just make love, Dean?" The hunter smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel's head. "Yes, Castiel. We made love." Blue eyes looked up into his own and he noticed, definitely not for the first time, how beautiful Castiel was. "I'll never deserve you..." He whispered, hand tenderly rubbing the angel's back as he did so. "I think that...We deserve each other. Because we make each other happy." Castiel smiled. Then had an after thought. "Isn't Sam going to be back soon?" Dean shook his head and laughed. "No, angel. He...heh. He came in right about the time I...came in...if you know what I mean. But left as he soon as he saw us. I'm sure he'll be staying in a different room tonight."


End file.
